Thunder Dragon
by Thunder Storm Villiers
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles have one big surprise waiting for them, when they found out who was standing on the other side of their door when they opened it. I edited chapter 1 to 3 for spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder Dragon

I do not own Teen Wolf and my OC is base from Breath of fire IV the game.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Almost there" I knew that I must be close but it feels like it's been hours since I was on the run I just need to get to the spot were dad had hidden his car a few days ago.

"Dad, Mom" man I can't see anything. "Stop crying Storm, mom always says not to cry at the worst possible time and place" I was still running. Man! Where is that stupid spot, I really started to hate running late at night (late or was it early? All I know it was way after midnight) in the woods – NO I hate hunters I hate all of them it's their fault. I shake my head to stop myself from thinking about this whole problem. I just need to get to dad's Ford Mustang GT 2008 model. I would have jump up and down by now with excitement if this was not the worst time in my life.

I run around a big tree that was one of the markers dad showed me to remember the cabin that we used to hide the car away if anything bad happened and we need to get away.

"At last! There it is!" I got to the cabin; pull the door open just big enough for the car to go through. I jump in the Mustang and started the car, first gear, tyre smoke closing in from behind! I spun out of there like Hades was after me.

* * *

I drove all night (or early morning) whatever, I don't care! All I know is that I just need to get as far away from Phoenix as possibly. I looked at the time on the dashboard, 11am. And I know I can't stop. I have to go on. I have no idea if they following me or if they even knew that I was there.

"Man, I really need to stop thinking about last night; I can't afford to get distracted unless I want to kill myself in a car accident." I wipe the tears away, that was about to start a pool in my eyes, with the back of my hand and keep driving.

It's been 2 days since I left Phoenix. I tried to sleep for a few hours but I couldn't. The most I could get was 2 to 3 hours of sleep and that was with nightmares. I just keep seeing them, dad getting shot between the eyes and mom … Man! I can't even think about it without getting sick. I fucking hate Hunters. We didn't event do anything wrong.

I look up in the mirror and look at myself, "Man I look like shit" I said to myself. If cop's pull me over they will probable arrest me for doing drugs. That's how bad I look. I went back to the bedroom that I rent at a motel. I look around to make sure I have everything. I turn around and walk out of the room and lock the door. "Thanks, Dad" just saying that hurts even more then when I just think about my parents. What the hell I'm I suppose to do? I'm only 17 and I still need to finished school and I already lost everything because of the fucking hunters.

At least dad taught me to always drive around and do a dog leg. So, if the hunters follow me then I can lose them. I planned to drive around the whole week with no place in mind. Maybe after that I can go to my uncle and Cousin. Uncle John would probably be happy to see me but I don't think, under these circumstances John would be happy to learn that my mom and dad were murdered.

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written hope it's good and any in puts will be great. More will be reveled from how the story will go!


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder Dragon

 **CHAPTER 2**

I'm still on the run; it's been 2 weeks since I left Phoenix, I was really hoping that I just need a week to lose them and get to Beacon Hill, but that Bitch of a woman is always close. Just when I thought that I lost her and her goons, they just pop up. It's the third time this week that I've see them, before they almost got me. I have no idea how she even knew where I am or even how she's following me. I never draw money; I only use good old cash. Dad made sure that there was enough money in the car. The more I think about it, the more I believe that mom and dad were planning this to insure it's just me that got away. "NO! It can't be! Mom and dad would have come with me if they could, right?" I look at the table that I was sitting at, in my motel room. I was so caught up in my mind that I didn't even know I hit the table with my fist and cracked the stupid thing.

Yesterday, I saw that woman at one of the stores, where I just wanted to get some food for the road today. There is no way it could have been someone else with the same messy blond hair that just falls on her back, and the smell of hunter, the smell was all over the place. Luckily, she stood with her back towards me. I sieged the moment and left without getting anything. I just hope she didn't see me leave but then again she would have got me by now if she did.

I throw my bag in the back of the Mustang and left this small town. I don't even know what the name is. All I know is that I'm even further away from Beacon Hill's, but I think if I backtrack now I can lose them. It will take me at least a week to get to Beacon Hill if I leave now.

Why do I have this feeling that I know that bitch of a hunter's name? And that necklace she was wearing looks so familiar too me. "Why can't I remember it?"

"Never mind, I don't have time to think about her name. I just need to get out of here" So I just pulled out of the back of the motel parking lot and left this town as fast as possible.

* * *

Well, the good news is I haven't see that bitch and her goons again since I started to backtrack from that small town 4 days ago, maybe we were just going in the same direction. I know I couldn't kill her or her goons by myself and I don't have anyone to help. My family were gone and my cousin is human. Well a spark but still human. I haven't even talk to him in years. The last time I saw him were 2 or 3 years go? I really miss him and Uncle John a lot.

Just in a few hours then I'll be in Beacon Hill. It's already dark outside; I look at the car's dashboard to see what time it is. "8:37 pm, can't believe I drove that long today." It's been almost 8 hours' drive since my last stop. I think I just need to stretch my legs a bit before I get into town. I'll pull over next to the road and look a bit around.

"Well it looks like this is the preserve if I'm right. I walk around the car, just listening to the forest and smell the nature; it's been long since I were in the woods, even if it was just on the side of it. That's when I heard the howl on the night wind. "WHAT THE HELL?! That sounded a lot like an Alpha Werewolf!" I look around before I decided that it was enough standing around; got back in my dad's car and went on my way, to my uncle's place

* * *

I stop at my Uncle's place and look up at the 2-story house in front of me. It's just past 10 pm. I could have made it just after 9 pm but I had to get same gas, since I didn't want to go to the gas station before school. Luckily my dad always has transfer papers ready, just in case same thing like this happens. Not like the last time, I had to wait before I had to go back to school though that were like 6 and a half years ago.

Still looking up at my uncle's place I started to grip my bags and walked up to the door and knock.

"Dad, are you expecting anyone?" The Familiar Voice called.

"No, I wonder who that could be."

"Don't open the door it could be a murder or something!"

"Really Stiles, or something? Maybe it's someone that need help, but don't worry I can handle it" Uncle sounded real calm and reassuring.

When the Sherriff opened his door, and looked at me I can see that he was surprise that it's me that standing there. With no real emotions on my face. Like my face was blank. But when I look at him I just hugged him and started to cry again. I finally made it to my last living family, and I don't even know what to do at this moment.

"Storm what are you doing here? Where are you mom and dad?"

With that question I just cried even harder than before. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Stiles was speechless. I couldn't see him around Uncle John but I could hear him standing behind his dad, by the sound of his heart beat.

"Storm, is that you? Why you here? Why didn't you phone? We could have made everything ready for you guys. Where are Aunt Maria and Uncle Cliff?"

I move away from John and look at Stiles giving him a small smile, but I didn't feel happy. Even if I'm glad that I'm here, I just wish I didn't need to come here to stay, rather than just a visit.

John let me in the house; taking my bags from me and put it in the hall near the stairs. We move to the kitchen, where Stiles made us some coffee while John let me sit at the counter as he sat next to me.

I look up at John and then at Stiles waiting for him to sit down with us before I stared to talk to them.

I gave a small sigh and look at my hands. It must have been a few minutes, because Stiles put his hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at him I saw that he have put the cup of coffee in front of me. I didn't even see him putting it down. I took a sip of the coffee before I said anything.

"Mom and Dad are gone!" I told them with bloodshot eyes.

"What do you mean gone Storm?" I could hear the confusion in Uncle John's voice.

I look at Uncle John with sadness and with more tears in my eyes "They were murdered John, by… BY FUCKING HUNTERS!" and there goes the dam wall, breaking the last stone away and I just start crying again. John moved and hugged me and Stiles was also there also hugging me. I can hear they are also crying but I was crying the most. I know they loved my parents, even if Claudia were gone. Maria and Claudia were sisters and Just like Stiles and I, my Mother and Aunt Claudia was like us. My mother, the last alpha were-dragon and my aunt a spark.

"When had this happened Storm?"

"About 3 weeks ago. I tried to lose them in the first week but the bitch were everywhere I went. I thought at first that she was following me somehow, but when I began to back track last week, I lost them. Maybe they were going in that direction for something else, but I'm not sure."

"It's okay, we can talk some more tomorrow. You can take the guest bedroom upstairs next to Stiles bedroom it's not much-"

"It's okay. I'm just glad to be here. I just wish it was in a better circumstance. Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Good night"

"Good night Storm" both of them said at the same time. I hug them both goodnight and went upstairs with my bags that was still next to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder Dragon

 **CHAPTER 3**

The next day I was up and early. Looking in the mirror too see if, I look ready for the day. My dark blond hair, with the right-side bank over my right eye, with my green eyes, that is the same as my mother's, made me feel even miserable. Today I had my black jeans and a dark red T-shirt under my leather jacket on, I don't look too bad.I'm a bit on the fit side of the family more of a runner body type with a few muscle and abs here and there. I'm also not that tall just about 1.75m. Determining that I'm done looking at myself, I turned around walked downstairs. I almost forgot that I still need to do same errands before I had to go to school; school could wait for a few minutes. Dad told me there is a safety box in one of the banks, which I would need to get, if I ever got to Beacon Hill's.

 ** _*FLASH BACK*_**

"Dad, why are we talking about a safety box in Beacon Hill?"

"Why is so important that I know this stuff? " Still asking him and trying to understand but it's so confusing, why is he telling me about this?

"Storm you need to know this, because one day when your mother and I wouldn't be there, then you need to go there. It is important that you get the things that in there. It will make more sense when you see it for yourself!"

"Why can't you just tell me what in the safety box?" I begged.

"Because your mother told me you're not ready yet. You're not done training to be an Alpha, besides you only have 2 weeks left with training then you're done." Dad looks like he wanted to tell me more but he just give me a smile and left the living room of our house

 ** _*END OF FLASH BACK*_**

Just thinking about that make me wonder if dad and mom knew that the hunters where planning something, before it all happened. Dad told me about the safety box just a month before the hunters attack us.

Looking at the time I saw that it was 7:40 am. I really need to go to the bank to get that safety box.

* * *

I run up to the School, already late for the second class and I still need to go to the office to get my schedule. At least Uncle John and Stiles know that I needed to go to the bank first, I was just lucky that I could get that done in less than an hour. There were a lot of things in there. I knew I didn't have the time to go through it all so I just took it all, I can just go through it later, after school or tonight.

When I got to the office, the lady at the receptions table greeted me with a smile

"Hi what can I do for you today?" she asks in her sing song voice.

"Good morning I'm a new student here; sorry I'm late I just needed to do somethings before I could come to school." I answered

"It's no problem. All I need is you name and the paper work. Then I can give you your schedule, and here is the attendance register too, the teachers needed to sign it. I know that you already missed your first class but you can just ask the teacher to sign it by lunch time."

"I will, thank you" I give a small wave and left the office going to my second period and my first class of the day. Looking at my schedule I saw that I have chemistry at the moment with Mr. Harris. O I remember that Stiles always complain about him, saying that Mr. Harris has a personal problem with him.

Walking to the door of the class, I look in and saw Stiles sitting at his table already. The class had stared with Mr. Harris talking to them about some weird shit; I don't even want to know. I just knock on the door to draw his attention.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Harris look at me and ask that question I can already see on his face that he's not in good mood. So, I just walk in and give him the Register.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got here."

Mr. Harris looked at me raising his one eyebrow. "And you are?"

"My name is Thunder Storm Villiers, Sir"

"Well Mister Villiers, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski over there." I look over at Stiles, Smiling with his big mouth at me. I walk to the table that was next to him, on his right side, since he is sitting next to the window.

"You made it Storm. I thought that you never coming at all today." Stiles whispered to me with relieved in his voice.

"Just needed to go the bank that's all, dad told me to go there a month ago. Where is this famous Scott guy? Is he not with you in this class?" I whispered back.

"Not this year. We will see him at lunch. You are sitting with us, right?" Stiles ask

"Of course, I just need to go back to my first period so that teacher can sign my register paper." I told him with a smile and turn back to look at MR. Harris, that was busy writing something on the board.

At lunch, I went to my first class and got the teacher to sign the paper, then when to the cafeteria to find Stiles. I really missed spending time with him. We use to spend a lot of time play around, when I was still staying in Beacon Hill. I have also never met Scott before because I moved away before Stiles met him.

If I remember correctly, he met Scott after Aunt Claudia died, that was just after 7 months after we left Beacon Hill's, from some unknown illness. Mom didn't talk much about her after Aunt Claudia's died. We were here for the funeral but only for the day. Mom said she didn't want to stay here. Said it reminded her to much about her sister, but I had the feeling there were more to it then what mom let on. But at the time I just brushed it off as nothing.

When I got to the cafeteria I could hear people talking about me.

"Hey, isn't it that new kid from Phoenix?" some kid said to his friends some tables away. If I didn't have super hearing I would never have heard talking about me.

"Yea, I heard that his parents were killed." said one of the friends of the first guy.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I was next to the head office when the reception lady talked to the principal about it."

"Dude, that suck I feel sorry for him." say a girl that was sitting with them. Then she looked at me with pity in her eyes.

I just keep moving to Stiles and sit next to him. Stiles look at me with a smile trying to cheer me up but it didn't really do any good. I can also feel his friends looking at me. Guess they wonder who the hell I am just coming here and sit down with them.

"Who the hell are you, just coming here to sit with us?" said the jackass with blond hair.

Now that I looked up I saw that there are more the just the two of us. I guess one of them is Scott but if I had to guess it has to be the guy sitting next to Stiles, on his other side.

"Look here JACKASS, I don't need your permission to sit here, so if I were you, I'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours, if you know what's good for you." I told him with a death glare that would make anyone piss their pants.

I turn to Stiles and ask him" Who is this asshole?"

"This is Jackson Whittemore, the one I told you about a few years ago. And next to him is Lydia Martin and this is Allison. She is also new here. This is Scott my best friend. Everyone this is my Cousin Thunder Storm Villiers." Stiles introduce us with pride in his voice but with annoyances when he said Jackson's name.

"Hi, nice to meet you, but I can't say the same for you jackass!" Still giving Jackson the death glare.

"I thought you said you weren't friend?" I looked at Stiles to see if that was still the case.

"We're not. They are sitting here because Lydia is friends with Allison, and Allison sits here because of Scott."

"Oh" is all I had to say, because what else is there to say. Looking at my lunch tray and wonder why I never had friends before? Mmm maybe it's how I am. People don't come to me with my death glare and attitude of don't bother me or else. Whatever, it's not like I here for other people, accepted for my family of course, what was left of it anyway.

It's been a few minute that I just look at the tray full of food when Jackson started to talk to me.

"So, what brings you here to Beacon Hill's other the Stilinski?"

I look up at him with irritated written all over my face.

"It's none of your business" I told him

I can smell that he was pissed at my answer, but I don't give a shit about him. So, I stood up and told Stiles that I'll see him at home, after school and walk to my next class.

* * *

 **Stiles POV**

When Storm left the cafeteria, I was a bit pissed at Jackson for asking that shit about why Storm is here. I mean almost the whole schools know that his parents are gone. I miss them too but it was a few years since I last saw them and it's not the same talking over the phone with them.

"Really Jackson, you know the whole school knows that he parents was murdered 3 weeks ago, not to mention he is my Cousin which makes his parents my Aunts and Uncle! Next time keep your mouth shut!"

I stood up and walk out to go and look for Storm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk up to my jeep feeling a bit disappointed that I couldn't talk to Storm. When I saw him in class after lunch I tried to talk to him, but he just looked at me and gave that fake smile, he has been giving me ever since he got here last night. I don't know why Jackson couldn't have kept he's mouth shut for one's.

I jump in my Jeep and went home, Scott told me he need my help finding his inhaler, which he lost last night when we went to the woods. What also confused me is Scott told me a Wolf bit him, but that can't be; there hasn't been a wolf in California for over 60 years. I can't ask Storm if he knows if there is still any werewolf's around. First, he was in Phoenix for over 6 years and secondly, I doubt he want anything to do with them, after what happened with Aunt Maria and Uncle Cliff. To top it off, werewolves have the tendency to draw bad monsters and hunters. I wonder if Storm Can helps me learn more about my spark magic. Since Storm is a Were-dragon and Aunt Maria did say that we sparks get your magic power from were-dragons by birth because we weren't born as were-dragon; just the magic that they can use. Even my mom was a spark. Before mom died of her illness, she was the one teaching me about my magic, but since then I didn't practice anymore. And if I'm right and there is a werewolf in town, and an Alpha at that, then it means we are in big shit. I remember the Hale family was the protectors of Beacon Hills, before they were killed in that fire 6 years ago. Derek Hale and his Sister left Beacon Hill to god knows where!

* * *

 **NOTES**

And that is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoyed it and please send a review. I really like to hear how this is going. I made some edits in chapter 1 and 2 again. I ask one of my friends to read through it and she point it out with some of my line were a bit wrong and some typos.

Again, thanks for reading. This is also my first fanfiction that I'm busy with.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder Dragon

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Stiles POV**

I jump out of my Jeep and run up to the house. I open the door and call for Storm.

"STORM?" I yell in the house but I didn't hear any reply from Storm. I look a bit confuse because Storm always answer me. I stop and walk back to the front door looking outside again I saw that his car was not in the driveway. "How did I missed that" looking even more confuse Storm did say that he was coming home after school. I went upstairs and look around maybe he left a note or something yet there was nothing in my room or his, nore in the kitchen. Well, I'll just talk to him later then. I run back out to my jeep I needed to get Scott, so that we can go look for his inhaler in the woods.

* * *

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I could hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Telling Stiles about this while they were walking in the woods.

"Smell things? Like what?" Ask Stiles

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Looking in his pocket, Stiles sees that he did indeed had mint mojito gum.

"So all this started with the bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Ask Scott

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asking in surprised

Oh, Yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." (MIMICS HOWLING)

Scott lightly punches Stiles in the chest and they walk further in the woods.

"Hey, man." (laughing) " Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" (MIMICS GROWLING) "Okay, Obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in a shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott bends down and looks through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

That's when Stiles Saw Derek standing there a few meters away from them. Getting Scott's attention.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" "Huh?" "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…"

Derek just raises his eyebrows and a little shake of his head for an indication for ' like what'

"Uh, forget it."

That's when Derek throws the inhaler at Scott and walks off.

"All right, come on, man, I gotta get to work."

'Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older then us."

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, 6 years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back."

(SCOFFS) "Come on."

* * *

 **Storm POV**

After I left school I decided that I'll rather go to the preserve to think and to go through the thinks I got from the safety deposited box. When I got the open space that wasn't so far away from the Hale house, where I used to go. Sitting on a rock next to the river bed, I open the safety box and look through the things, there was an old book just going through the book I knew that this as a bestiary and it looks like it had over 120 pages of supernatural creatures. I put the book a side and look further through the box and find some herbs that I knew and some I don't know and there was even one bag that says the nine sacred herbs, dad told me about them that they can be used to cure almost anything that was supernatural.

The one thing that stands out of place was the letter with my name on it. I open the letter and saw that it was with mom's hand writing.

 **Dear Storm.**

 **If you are reading this then it means that your father and I were killed and that you're back in Beacon Hill. Let me started with that no matter what happened this is not your fault. The reason we left Beacon Hill is because there where hunters in town that day and not just any hunters but the Argent. They are the worst hunters in America at the moment, there are worsts hunter then them but they all have died or been killed by other supernatural Creatures that were on tired of running from them. I'm not sure if there is still some of them alive, but you need to stay alerted, Honey. I told Talia that the Argent are here and that we have to be care around them. After a few months I told Talia that I'm moving my family away from them because Kate was around a lot, especially around Derek. We didn't know if Kate knew about us or that the Hale's were werewolves. So we left. After 6 month we heard that the Hale family were killed in a fire and that it was because lose electricity wires. We all know who really did it. It were that Argent family. Storm just be careful I don't want you get hurt. I know that you going to miss us a lot and just thinking about what might be happing, I love you. Honey, please stay save and protect you cousin and Uncle. They are all you have left and remember that you're the Alpha of Alpha's now and that you a lot stronger then I was. Remember what I taught you. I love you, Honey.**

 **Ps. One more thing if Stiles want the bit you have to make sure it's what he wants it and not for the wrong reason he is a spark remember that and since he is from our family blood line he can become a were-dragon like us. Be save Honey.**

 **MOM**

I was crying by the end of the letter. "I miss you and dad, a lot. Love you mom" I whispered.

Putting ever away I stood up and was about to walk back to my car when I saw Derek standing there. I didn't even hear him coming here at all.

"What are you doing here?" "Huh?" "This is private property."

I just look at him and was surprised that he was back in town. The last I heard from my mom was that Derek and Laura left to New York.

"Derek" I said with surprised in my voice. "What are you doing here?"

Derek look a bit confused then he looks like he remembers something that surprised him.

"Storm is that you?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here? The last I heard is that you and Laura was in New York." I asked.

Derek looked a sad for a split second before he put that mask back on.

"I come back looking for my sister. She's dead."

"WHAT?! What happened?" I ask with surprised

"A rogue Werewolf killed her; now he is an Alpha and had already bit someone. A kid I just saw him with Stiles."

"Shit." I didn't know what to say. Saying sorry for something like that, about someone that was killed, wasn't what anyone wants to hear. Ask me I know, "let me guess the kid that was bitten has messy brown hair and brown eyes and he is almost always near Stiles?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"No, not personally but he is Stiles best friend, his name is Scott McCall."

"So, what are you doing here back in Beacon hill? Weren't you in Phoenix?"

"How did you know where we were?"

"My mom told me" Derek looked sad just by saying 'mom'

"Oh" I was speechless I don't know what to say really.

"So, are you back here with you parents?"

"No" I look down to the ground like there is something better and interesting to look at.

"They were killed about 3 weeks ago by hunters and I just remembered who." That letter just reminded me that it was Kate that killed them. That blond hair, and I was pissed at myself that I forgot who she was. Kate Argent. How could I forget her, it's were her and her families fault, that my family had to move away from Beacon Hill's in the first place. Her fault for killing both mine and Derek's families.

"Oh," I can hear that Derek was also a bit speechless at that.

"W-Who killed them?" Derek asked.

Still look at the ground I just said that bitch's name with venom in my voice. "Kate Argent"

When I look up Derek had hate and anger on his face. I know how he feels about that bitch, who doesn't want to kill her for what she has done.

Looking up at the sky I see it's already starting to get dark, I put the bag, with the safety box in it, back on my shoulder." Well I have to go. It's nice seeing you again Derek." I gave him a small smile and walk back to my car.

Just as I walk passed him, he said "Glad to see you too, Storm."

I kept walking a few meters when Derek called me so I stop.

"Storm, can I see you tomorrow, maybe? If that okay with you?"

I look at him and gave him a nod and walk off.

* * *

When I got home Stiles was busy making dinner for us, so I went to sit at the kitchen counter waiting for him to finish. I just keep thinking about Derek, I know that Derek was my mate for a long time. Mom told me about how mates works and she also told me that I may have found my mate. When I ask her who she told me it could be Derek Hale but that I'll feel something special. Why she told me about it was because of how Derek and I were acting around each other and always being there for each other. But after a few months mom told me we were leaving soon and that we were going too Phoenix. I wasn't really happy about that, but mom told me it's for the best. It's not going to be forever just a few years that's all, so I left it at that.

"Guess who I saw today in the woods" Stiles said all of a sadden.

"Who?" I ask

"Derek Hale. Scott and I saw him when we were looking for his inhaler that he lost last night."

"Oh, yea I saw him too. Today in the woods, I was at the river just thinking. I was about to leave when he showed up."

"Oh, so that's where you were the whole day. I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I just needed some time alone. How did Scott lost his inhaler last night?" I ask because last I remember when I got here Stiles and his dad was here and Stiles didn't say anything about being in the woods.

"Last night I drag Scott with me to the woods to look for a body, a half a body of a girl, anyway I was caught by my dad. Scott got lost in the woods; he said there was a wolf in the woods last night, and that the wolf bit him. Then he heard the wolf howl."

"Oh, yeah I heard the howl last night on my way here, when I stop to stretch a bit. Stiles that howl were an Alpha werewolf.

"Yeah, I guess that much. The way Scott moved at practice today... and he told me that he can smell and hear things that a normal person can't hear or smell."

"Did you tell him that he is a werewolf then?"

"Kind of, I was joking with him. He didn't obviously believe me.

"Okay, Well you have to convince him that he is one, and tomorrow is the full moon."

"I know, but…. Scott has a date tomorrow he is not going to listen to me."

"Then you have to go with him and look out for him"

"Storm, can't you maybe help him or something."

"Sorry, Stiles I can't. Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. Ask Derek if he will help Scott. Derek is a werewolf and will know how to train Scott."

"I'm sorry Storm. I didn't mean… I know I shouldn't have asked, not after what happened to you. I'll talk to Scott about it; if he doesn't listen then I'll ask Derek."

We ate in silence it wasn't awkward or anything. After we ate I when to take a shower and then go to sleep.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took some time for the update to come but it's here now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder Dragon

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Hey Stiles, how was practice?" I asked when Stiles come through the front door, turning around the cough in the living room.

"Oh, nothing much accepted for Scott almost wolfing out on the field or the part in the locker room where he almost killed me." Answer Stiles at the same time walking in the living room standing at the door as if it was an every day's problem.

"WHAT!" I jump up from the cough and look Stiles if he got hurt." If he hurt you Stiles, I swear I'll kill him myself." After I look at Stiles, still pissed that Scott almost hurt Stiles.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Don't worry! Stiles you're my pack and my family of course I need to worry. Forget what I said last week I'm going to help and if Scott does that shit again I'm going to kick his ass."

"Anyway what do you want for dinner?" Stiles ask, walking to the kitchen. "Maybe you can call Derek if you want to join us, you know like old time?"

I was about to answer Lasagna but then he ask about Derek. "Sure let me just call him. How about Lasagna?"

Going through my contact list to his nickname that Stiles and I have given him a long time ago 'Sourwolf' I remember it was one of that rare days when he was angry for more than 2 day's that he had that sour face of his. But since I saw him in the woods last week and the friday after the party, I have waited for him to finish whatever he was doing with Scott.

I was snapped out if my thoughts when Stiles talk to me again.

"So did you call Derek yet?"

"No not yet."

So I called Derek waiting for him to answer at the second ring he answered

"Storm is everything okay?'

"What?" Surprised at that question, shaking my head to get my thoughts together.

"Yea. Sorry I just phoned if you want to come over for dinner. We are having Lasagna if you want anyway."

"Sound good I'll be over in a few. Thanks"

After I cut the phone call, I just looked at the phone. Thinking about last week again, Derek was late meeting me at a dinner we were to meet. He was late, because of Scott and the stupid hunters. From what Derek told me it was the Argents but it was Chris and his men at least they stay to the code, but it's better to stay away from them.

Moving to the kitchen where Stiles is busy making dinner for us.

"So are you still not over Lydia or are you?" I ask just to make small talk.

"You knew that I made that story up from 3rd grade. It was just a cover up so people don't have to ask why I didn't date anyone yet."

"Then why aren't you date anyone yet?" I ask. Stiles isn't a bad look guy and any girl or guy would be after him. "And it is not because your bi." Telling me that excuse will not work on me.

"I only like Lydia because she is smart, really smart, and she is beautiful and everything but I'm nobody so no one looks at me twice."

"What? That can't be true. There have to be someone. Like maybe that other girl I saw looking at you."

"Who?"

"I don't know what her name is." Feeling a bit stupid for not knowing the girls name.

There was a knock at the front door. I went to see who it was, but obviously I already know who it' is by sound of his heart beat and smell. Smiling like that was probability stupid and a bit girly, but I can't help myself when he is here, and he does smell very good like nature, rain from a late storm and home if I can say that. When I open the door there Derek was standing in his normal every day black jean, a grey Henley shirt and his leather jacket. "Hey, come on in" I move to the side to he can get through.

When we move to the kitchen again Stiles was about done with dinner. So I went to get the plates and silver ware.

"Hi Stiles how are you today?"

"Derek hey, I'm good, thank you. Thanks for the help last week with Scott at the party. I had no idea what I would have done if you were not there."

"It's no problem. Stiles today at practice you could have gotten hurt with Scott wolfing out like that. I'm going to talk to him about that."

"It's okay you don't have to do that Derek."

"He needs to know wolfing out like that in public is dangers for all of us, even for you Stiles. You may be more human than us, but you still have magic, and that is still supernatural."

"I know, oh and by the way, Storm already started to train me with some of the easy elements spells, like wind and water. Isn't that awesome! I know I still need training, but it's awesome to do something.

Derek gave him a small smile. I can see that even that small smile was really there and not just fake. Stiles really have a way with people to make them smile and make them happy or proud.

So after we finished having dinner Derek went to Scott's place and Stiles went to his room. I can hear he is on skype talking to Scott maybe to distract him till Derek showed up.

I went and take a shower before bed. Maybe I really need to help Stiles and get over my problem, but if hunters are here again… I wonder if Kate is here? I haven't seen her or anything.

* * *

"STORM! STORM!" Stiles came running up the stairs to my room. When he got in my room he looks like he had been running for miles.

"What Stiles? What wrong?" I look at him. He doesn't look like he was hurt or anything.

"We have a problem. Last night we found the other half of the body next to Derek house. I didn't know it was Laura and I told Scott that we should just wait a bit. But this morning Scott phoned my dad at work and told him that Derek killed Laura. I didn't tell Scott that if was Derek's sister, or that I knew her, but Scott just want to play the stupid game. I don't know what to do anymore. I really need your help, you need to go talk to dad before the game starts tonight. Tell him about the Alpha running around killing people, I know I don't want dad involved but he can't arrest Derek."

"Slow down Stiles. Okay I'll go talk to John and get Derek out, but if you remember wolfs kills with claws and teeth, so the medical examiner will probably say it was an animal that killed her. So that's okay, but I'll still go the station and after that I'll come and see the game."

"Thank you Storm. I need to get ready for the game see you later."

I got my keys and wallet then went to the station. When I got there, Uncle John was in his office with Derek cuffed in the chair, I walk straight in.

"Uncle John" I look at him then too Derek, then look back to John "John we need to talk about this."

"If you are here because Stiles asked you, you should know, before you say anything we got a body at his place and we are examining it at this very moment."

"John! It's Laura!" Derek was a bit surprised that I give John that peace of information. I turn around to close the office door. Looking back at John, I stared to talking again. "Look John I didn't say anything before, but the night I got here, I heard an Alpha howling. That's not all, Scott got bitten that night. Stiles and Scott was looking for the body that you just found, they didn't know it was Laura. Scott is just full of himself, and he doesn't know anything about what's going on. I am already looking for the Alpha. I haven't found anything yet, Stiles doesn't know that I am already looking into it."

"What! There is a rogue werewolf out there, and an Alpha at that. Why didn't you tell me about this before? You know what, never mind. Just tell me why was Laura's body buried."

"John, you already know what happened with the Hale family before. Derek just lost his sister." Look at Derek I felt a bit guilty about talking to John about this, in front of him. It was his family we are talking about after all. Just looking at Derek now, I realized he really looks like a kicked puppy and who can blame him. I just lost my family about 4 weeks ago and it still feels like yesterday that I lost them. Looking back to John, asking him with just my eyes if he can let him go.

"I'm sorry, Storm. Everything is already in progress, but what it looks like he will be out by tonight, because the examiner will say it was an animal attack. You should go to the game. I'll be there in a moment."

"But John"

"There is nothing I can do at this point Storm. Don't worry, Derek will be release in a few hours, then you guys can talk about this. I'm really sorry."

I was so pissed turning around to leave mumble out loud not even aware that John and Derek could still hear me.

"I'm so going to kill Scott for this. Who does he think he is to put my mate in jail." Walking out of the station getting in my car and look at the time it was an hour before the game were to start. So I just went straight to school.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I was a bit surprised when Storm said that me being his mate and all. I knew that I was his mate but I didn't know he had the same feeling, it just made me happy to know that.

"Mate? What did he mean by that?" John asks. I was not sure if he was asking me or just thinking out load.

"Mate is like a soulmate if you will." I answer him.

* * *

 **Storm's POV**

They game was already in play and they were losing 3 – 5. I was a bit worried because Scott is starting to lose himself. If he wolf out on the field, I'm so going to kill him myself. The hunter doesn't need to do it and guess what I just found out. Allison was the daughter of the hunter that Derek saw the other night. Stiles told me that Scott told him that the Hunter was Allison's dad. An Argent! Can you believe this!

After the game I saw Scott run off to the lock room. I look around and saw that Chris had this look on his face like when he is thinking something. It looks like he is putting the pieces together, that Scott might be a werewolf. I just hope that we have some time before all the drama start. Thou with our luck these days, I highly doubt that.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. I was really busy with work but hope this will make up for it. Enjoy and hope some of you guys will leave some reviews.


End file.
